


Adora Vs Double Trouble

by Anonymous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, DT has two dicks, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Grinding, Impact Play, Masturbation, Multi, POV Adora (She-Ra), dom!Double Trouble, sub!catra, trans Catra, wannabe dom!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Adora and Double Trouble team up to show Catra a good time, but things soon turn competitive.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	Adora Vs Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_Ciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Ciel/gifts).



> By teaandsmut.
> 
> This fic dives right into the action, but the intention is that they've discussed what options are on the table for this scene in advance and nothing that happens goes beyond what they've agreed that they're okay with.
> 
> Content notes: Impact play is with a riding crop. As mentioned in the tags, there is some use of derogatory language (to everyone's delight).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Here’s our star of the show now.”

Double Trouble announced Catra’s emergence from the en suite. Catra crossed the hotel room, looking unusually self-conscious. She held herself tall but kept her eyes down, other than casting a sideways glance to where Adora lounged on an armchair. Catra stopped and turned to face Double Trouble where they were poised on the edge of a plush bed with their legs crossed. She clasped her hands behind her back and fixed her gaze on the abstract art on the opposite wall.

Double Trouble narrowed their eyes. “You’re very well-behaved today.” Catra didn’t respond. Adora looked back and forth between them, trying to read their secret language. Catra had gone into the bathroom like her usual vivacious self but now seemed to have an entirely different mindset. Adora had never seen Catra so meek. Judging by the look on their face, neither had Double Trouble.

“Hm… Let’s get started then,” they said with a sudden clap of their hands. “Turn around and walk forward until you are a foot away from the wall.” Catra did as she was told. Although Adora enjoyed the chance to openly watch Catra, thinking that she looked beautiful in the diffuse glow from half a dozen hidden sidelights, it was unsettling to see her so obedient. 

Double Trouble frowned then seemed to shake off their concerns. They shifted a new outfit, one of complex straps that criss-crossed and framed their body, in a way that left Adora strangely awestruck. The outfit’s sole opaque section covered the double bulge at their crotch. Double Trouble looked over to where Adora sat off to the side. “Ready, darling?” Adora nodded, feeling a little lost.

“Take your top off,” said Double Trouble to Catra. Their voice was calm, as if they were almost bored, though they didn’t take their eyes off Catra as she removed her top. “Take your bra off.” There was no force in their voice, like there was no question about being obeyed. Without looking at her, Double Trouble addressed Adora. “You should undress too.”

“Oh, okay.” Adora stood and started stripping off, glad of something to do. Catra looked slyly over her shoulder at Adora and gave a snort of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” asked Adora indignantly.

“I think our kitten is observing how good you are at following orders,” said Double Trouble.

“What? Hey, that’s not-”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m just teasing,” said Double Trouble. “Our kitten on the other hand” - Double Trouble rose from the bed and walked towards Catra, who dropped her grin but kept looking over her shoulder, warily now - “should know better.” They reached Catra and without warning grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her against the wall.  _ “Eyes front.” _

Catra gasped with her cheek pressed against the gold embossed wallpaper. She didn’t fight back, other than to wriggle in discomfort. Adora watched Double Trouble’s performance.

“Understood?” they hissed in Catra’s ear. She nodded and Double Trouble let go of her with a disdainful flourish. Double Trouble stepped back and sat on the bed while Catra returned to facing the wall. “Now, where were-”

“Take your leggings off,” Adora cut in. The order was more aggressive than Double Trouble’s calmly issued instructions, but Adora decided that was no bad thing. She wanted to pull back some control of the situation. Catra complied and a thrill of triumph swept Adora. She tried not to feel Double Trouble’s eyes on her.

Catra stepped out of her leggings after awkwardly pulling them down while she was so close to the wall. She tilted her head to one side while she stood in her underwear and waited. Her slightly thickened cock was visible under the fabric. “Keep going,” said Adora. This waiting around was frustrating; Adora wanted to get her hands on Catra and feel her swell under her touch. But the plan was to dominate Catra so that’s what she would do. Especially since Double Trouble seemed so annoyingly adept at it.

Catra put her hands behind her back and swung her hips nonchalantly while looking upwards. “Keep going,” said Adora again, irritated. Catra pulled a face as if she was puzzled. Adora started towards her and Catra smirked, keeping her eyes on the wall. “Hey! Why-”

“Take your underwear off.”

Adora stopped in her tracks and glared at Double Trouble. They lounged back on the bed and gave Adora a smile that made her blood boil.  _ Fine, if that’s how it’s going to be… _

Catra had removed her underwear by the time Adora looked back at her. “Catra,” said Adora firmly. She had hoped for some acknowledgement but only received a dismissive twitch of Catra’s ears. Rather than point out Catra’s insolence for Double Trouble to be smug over, Adora continued. “Fetch me the riding crop.” When Catra didn’t jump to it immediately, Adora raised her voice at her.  _ “Now!” _

“Okay, okay, no need to shout, I’m going,” said Catra, rolling her eyes. On her way to the case of toys they had brought with them, Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora when Double Trouble couldn’t see. Adora was too angry to react, which she thought was probably for the best.

When Catra returned, Adora didn’t give her a chance to pull any nonsense. She grabbed her arm, dragged her over to the bed, and threw her roughly down on it, next to where Double Trouble watched all this with amusement.

The bed was high enough that Catra ended up bent over the bed with her ass in the air and her feet still on the ground. Catra immediately tried to roll away but Adora grabbed her by the waist and held her back. Every time she let go, Catra tried to wriggle away again.

While Adora climbed on the bed and fought to control Catra, Double Trouble plucked the crop from Catra’s hand. “Come on now, don’t be a brat,” they said calmly. They stood beside Catra, on the opposite side from where Adora held her down. Catra calmed a little. “We’re going to all this effort for you.” They stroked the tip of the crop along Catra’s thigh.

Adora clenched her jaw and gripped Catra’s waist hard. Catra stilled under her hands and breathed heavier, giving Adora the confidence to hold her nerve. “Give me that. She needs to be punished,” she said coldly to Double Trouble.

“Oh, I’m not going to punish her,” said Double Trouble. “If I wanted to punish a brat, I’d do this” - they held the crop flat across Catra’s ass, under her tail and completely still, until Catra groaned into the bed - “but that’s not what I want.” 

Double Trouble pulled the crop away and their whole aura seemed to darken, startling Adora out of her frustration with Catra. “I want to see that ass reddened.” They flicked the crop against Catra’s ass cheek and she jumped. They snapped it against her again, harder, and again. Catra whimpered and Adora could feel her effort to stay still. “I want to hear you cry out in pain, kitten.” Double Trouble brought the crop down hard and Catra screamed. Her legs buckled from underneath her and she collapsed on the bed.

Adora had been nervous at the prospect of using the crop. But Catra’s scream had been thick with arousal, and from the way she was rolling her hips against the bed it was clear that this was something that worked for her, so Adora was eager to oblige. And Double Trouble’s turn had gone on long enough. She could do better than that. Adora snatched the crop from Double Trouble and jumped down from the bed to face Double Trouble with Catra’s backside between them. They frowned and Adora smiled at them.

Catra looked back and saw that Adora held the crop now. With some effort, she straightened her legs again to present her ass to Adora. “Go on then,” said Catra. “Do you wor-”

Adora thwacked the crop against Catra’s untouched thigh and Catra bit back a yelp. She hit her again, an inch lower, and noticeably harder.

Between gasps, Catra said, “Is that all you’ve got? You need a few more lessons.”

“Ugh!” Adora struck her even harder for that, adrenaline surging through her. 

Catra screamed again before descending into panting laughs. “Fuck, Adora…” Catra bit down on the bed sheets, trembling. Adora tossed the crop aside, realizing that was probably enough.

“Not bad,” said Double Trouble, sounding genuinely impressed. Adora didn’t want their approval, but couldn’t help feeling pleased. 

“I think it’s time we put that gorgeous ass to better use. Don’t you, kitten?” said Double Trouble as they moved behind Catra and grabbed her hips. Catra moaned and nodded urgently, her face still pressed into the bed.

That was too much for Adora. She shoved Double Trouble hard in the shoulder and they stepped back in surprise. “Hey! I want to do that.” She had brought several of Catra’s favorite toys for that purpose. Adora heard the petulant undertone in her voice and glared at Double Trouble to compensate.

“Oh, hello. I wondered when you’d come out to play.”

“I want to do that,” Adora repeated, putting more force in her voice this time. She placed a hand on Catra’s lower back.

Double Trouble considered Adora for a moment then averted their eyes with a smile. They ran a single finger along Catra’s side, looking thoughtful. Adora pulled Catra towards her when she responded to Double Trouble’s light touch. Double Trouble met Adora’s eyes again. Any suggestion of meekness was gone, if it had even been there at all. Adora gritted her teeth and hoped she looked powerful, attempting to hide her tremor at Double Trouble’s penetrating stare.

“That’s nice, darling. You can ‘want’ as much as you like. I  _ will  _ do that,” Double Trouble countered, stroking Catra’s reddened ass. 

“No, you won’t.” Adora stared back at Double Trouble as they stood either side of Catra lying between them.

Catra muttered into the bed, “Please will one of you just fuck me already?”

“No!” snapped Adora and Double Trouble together, not taking their eyes off each other. Double Trouble nipped Catra’s sensitized skin for her misdemeanor and she whimpered. 

“It seems we’ve reached an impasse,” said Double Trouble. “I wonder how we should decide who gets to use our darling kitten…” Under the firm press of Adora’s palm, Catra shivered.

Adora wasn’t going to be put off. She set her jaw and looked Double Trouble slowly up and down.  _ I could take them, no problem.  _ She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Double Trouble grinned. “Oh, I see. I’m sure Catra would love a display of your brute strength” - Adora took a half-step towards them and they held their hands up before continuing hastily - “but let me suggest an alternative.”

"I'm listening," said Adora, while Catra made a show of huffily laying her head in her arms as if settling down for a long, tedious wait. Her ass remained presented to them, however, and the end of her tail flicked back and forth. Double Trouble ignored her and Adora knew better than to give in to the urge to try to fix everything for her.

"No one could dispute that you're an excellent top. Your reputation precedes you there." Double Trouble gave a respectful nod and Adora puffed her chest out a little with pride. "But can you dominate?

"Of course I-"

"I'm sure you can wrestle our kitten down with ease. Just look at that body…" Double Trouble's voice dipped lower and for a moment their gaze travelled hungrily over Adora. "But are you  _ really  _ calling the shots there? This slut is very good at getting what she wants."

Adora flushed at the word. Catra squirmed.

"Can you control her using your voice? A look? Your very self? Can you really show her that you should be in charge? She’s willing to give you the reins - you have to be capable of taking them, not just willing to do all the work. Can you handle that responsibility?” Double Trouble paused. “Do you even want to?”

Catra gave up the pretence of boredom and bit down on her forearm in frustration. A keening sound that Adora had never heard Catra make before came from her throat. Adora wanted to make her make that sound again. 

"I can do that," said Adora defiantly. When Double Trouble looked unconvinced, she added, "Let me prove it."

"Well then, since you're so confident, perhaps you'd be so gracious as to let me have a turn on our kitten first-”

“But-”

Double Trouble silenced Adora’s interruption with a look. “And you can prove that you can keep her under control by making her wait to come until you give her permission.” Adora considered that as Double Trouble continued sweetly. “You can make her wait until it’s your turn to play with her if you like. That’s what  _ you  _ want, right? To be the one to make her come?” Adora nodded. “Then don’t let her decide and don’t let me take that from you,” said Double Trouble with a grin.

Catra was shaking where she remained obediently face down over the bed. Adora drew herself up, determined to stop letting Double Trouble put her on the defense. “Fine. Get on with it then - I think she’s waited long enough, don’t you?”

Double Trouble’s grin spread even farther. “I couldn’t agree more, darling.” They returned to their place behind Catra’s hips and pulled her roughly against the growing swell of their cocks, still covered by the fabric of their outfit.

Adora wasn’t going to give Double Trouble another chance to tell her what to do. She knelt on the bed by Catra and said, “Up.” When Catra turned to give her a confused look, Adora made an impatient upwards gesture by Catra’s shoulder. Still confused but obeying Adora’s command, Catra pushed her chest up from the bed and revealed the line of slick trailing from her hardened cock to the bed. A wet circle of precum already soaked the sheets - apparently Catra had enjoyed Adora and Double Trouble arguing over their plaything. 

At Adora’s insistence, Catra moved her arm to let Adora wriggle between her and the bed. It was a little awkward but Adora was damned if she would let Double Trouble claim she was falling back on her strength - she had to be sure that any control she had over Catra came from her attitude rather than her actions. 

Eventually she got into position under Catra, on her back with Catra between her legs, and Double Trouble behind her. While Adora had been maneuvering around, they had done away with the covering at their crotch to reveal two full erections. Double Trouble watched her efforts with a wry smile while they prepared themselves and Catra with lube. Adora ignored them and gave Catra what she hoped was a darkly confident smile. Catra looked too surprised at her good fortune to be cheeky back to her.

“Ready, kitten?” asked Double Trouble.

Catra fell forwards against Adora’s chest and nodded. While Double Trouble prepared to enter Catra, Adora shifted around a bit until Catra’s cock lay in the valley where her upper thigh met her pelvis. The tip of Catra’s cock pressed against her abs, already making them slick with precum.

As Double Trouble pushed slowly into Catra, Adora spoke sternly to her. “Okay, Catra” - Adora couldn’t bring herself to call her ‘kitten’ - “don’t come until I tell you.” A deep moan was Catra’s only response as Double Trouble worked one of their cocks inside her. Adora grabbed a handful of Catra’s hair. “Don’t you dare,” she said in the most threatening tone she could manage.

Catra gave a non-committal “mm” that turned into a hum of pleasure at Double Trouble moving in and out of her. They kept their pace punishingly slow and Catra whined.

“Aw, kitten. So needy.” Double Trouble went a bit faster. “So desperate…”

“I mean it, Catra,” said Adora, twisting Catra’s hair again.  _ “Wait.” _ Her aggression felt more directed at Double Trouble than Catra, but as long as it worked she didn’t care.

“I… huhhh…”

“Oh dear. I’m not sure she’s going to last much longer.” Double Trouble pushed deeper into Catra with their next thrust. While one of their cocks was inside Catra, the other one went between Catra’s legs, nudging past Catra’s balls to brush against Adora’s pussy when they were pushed into Catra up to the hilt. 

Adora couldn’t wrap her legs around both Double Trouble and Catra so she had to brace her feet against the side of the bed to keep from slipping down. She tensed her whole body to stay in place, feeling like she had somehow ended up being the one putting in the most physical work. Double Trouble made fucking Catra look effortless while Catra, though she clung to Adora and moaned with pleasure, simply took it. As if Double Trouble was using her as they gripped her hips and thrust into her over and over. Between that thought and Catra’s slick cock against her skin, Adora’s own arousal flared. 

Adora was losing focus from her task despite her determination to win. Her attempts to make Catra obey her using force didn’t seem to work, so she changed tack and tried the calm, soothing approach Double Trouble seemed to favor. 

“You’re so good, I know you can be good for me.” Adora stroked Catra’s back.

“Nnh… Adora…”

“Come on, Catra, save yourself for me.”

“You’re doing an excellent job, darling,” said Double Trouble. “It’s a shame that our kitten is too much of a filthy slut to control herself.” Although their voice caught as they enjoyed Catra, their self-assured attitude never wavered. Catra buried her face in Adora’s shoulder and whimpered as her cock rubbed against her, faster as Double Trouble’s pace increased.

Adora began, “No, she-” but was cut off when Catra groaned and spilled herself over Adora’s belly. Catra gave a few weak shudders as she came against Adora, until her body relaxed when she finished. She moaned incoherently, like she was trying and failing to sound apologetic.

Double Trouble looked at Adora while they carried on relentlessly fucking Catra. Adora scowled furiously up at them over Catra’s shoulder. “That’s the face I like to see,” they said, as smugly as they could while they panted. A second later they came with a few hard thrusts. Catra moaned as they filled her and Double Trouble’s free cock shot lashes of cum across Adora’s pussy.

Adora could only lie there in shock while the Catra and Double Trouble caught their breath. They spent a few moments extricating themselves before Catra flopped onto the bed. Adora took the chance to shift farther up the bed so she could at least be comfortable while she huffed at the affront of Double Trouble bending Catra to their will more successfully than she had. Catra crawled up the bed to cuddle into Adora’s side.

Double Trouble sat down on the other side of Adora. They stroked her cheek and Adora batted their hand away. “Come on, now, darling. No need for that. You were perfect.”

“I wanted to make her come,” muttered Adora, while Catra nuzzled her neck.

“Who says you didn’t?” asked Double Trouble. “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what you did. Isn’t that right, kitten?” Catra wasn’t capable of speaking yet but she hummed happily and nodded where she lay.

“Hm, fine. I’m good at it though!” Adora pouted and trailed a finger absentmindedly through the cum on her abdomen.

“Good at making people come? Why don’t you show us?”

Adora looked up at Double Trouble in surprise. That deceptive smile was across their face again. Adora now knew the unwavering confidence it concealed.

“Show me.”

This time it was an order. Catra shifted next to her. Adora knew what to do with orders. She could carry them out better than anyone, and impress Double Trouble in doing so. It would be such a relief to know that she was doing something right. Why had she thought she wanted anything else?

Adora moved her fingers to between her legs and looked to Double Trouble for confirmation. Their eyes on her were so intense that she felt pinned down; was this what it felt like for Catra? Double Trouble nodded.

Adora’s clit was already aching when she touched it and she let out a moan. Catra moved to watch Adora’s face from where she was cuddled into her. Adora risked a glance at her and saw that she was fascinated, with a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. 

Double Trouble called Adora’s attention back. “Feels nice to have to do as you’re told, right?”

“Mm-hm…”

“See why our kitten likes it?”

“Yes,” gasped Adora. She ran her fingers through the lines of Double Trouble’s cum that dripped over her pussy. Her slicked fingers slipped quickly around her clit and she gave both of them another moan. She knew that she mustn’t come until Double Trouble wanted her to, yet the fear of disobeying pushed her closer to the edge. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her fingers and on their voice commanding her.

“I think you want to be called a slut too.” The sweetly seductive tone in Double Trouble’s voice meant a trick, but Adora was happy to fall for it.

“Yes.”  _ Please. _

“And since you’re so keen to do everything, I think you should call yourself it.”

That threw Adora. It wasn’t a word she ever said. But the thought of doing as she was told despite her aversion made the heat at her center burn brighter. “I… I’m-”

"Wait," Double Trouble interrupted. "I think there is a name for the particular type of slut that you are. Now, what _ is  _ that word?” Double Trouble pretended to think while Catra snickered into Adora’s shoulder. Adora frowned; she was so close but that was so much more vulgar. “Come on, darling. I’m sure you know it.” Double Trouble ran a finger through the pool of Catra’s cum and flicked it across Adora’s tits and face.

Adora flinched. But they were right. She was proud to be covered in the cooling evidence that she had pleased them both. She had been useful and used. She had loved it. 

“I…” began Adora. Double Trouble drew a line through Catra’s cum until it ran down Adora’s waist and she moaned when it touched fresh skin. Catra nibbled her shoulder in encouragement. Adora rubbed her free hand up through the cum on her abdomen to clutch at her breast and tensed up as the heat under her fingers threatened to overflow. “I’m… mmh-” _ Get a grip, Adora, you can do this.  _ Mostly to herself, she whispered, “I’m a cumslut.”

As soon as she said it, the last barrier evaporated and she came hard against her fingers. She expressed the pleasure in her body through loud gasps and cries, performing for Catra and Double Trouble. She revelled in knowing that she was valued for what she could give them. She arched her back as she kept working her clit, sending fire through her limbs until she was spent.

Adora lay there for a moment as the world reorientated. She opened her eyes to see Catra and Double Trouble smiling at her.

“Outstanding, Adora!” said Double Trouble. Adora beamed.

Catra kissed Adora’s cheek and murmured affectionately in her ear. “Show off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
